Toph and the Rock God
by Blackupman
Summary: Basicly my first fan-fic ever, Toph get separated from the rest of the crew, and then meets up with the god of Rock'n'Roll. its pretty short with song lyrics in it, please i would love some actual constructive criticism as to help. disclaimer s  inside.


More Fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except the ones who are fan-fiction creations, so I don't own Toph, or Avatar: The Last Airbender or the following songs and lyrics. Probably OOC, probably shit.

Premise: by some sort of fucked up bullshit, Toph gets separated from Aang, Katara, and Soka

Also, too lazy to edit, the guy looks like Roger Daltrey

Toph and the Rock'n'Roll God

Wandering through a forest of long forgotten names, Toph searches for her friends who seem to have disappeared. She wonders if that strange acoustic sound they heard last night had anything to do with it, as when they chased after it, they completely lost it. After a while of rather aimless wandering, her annoyance becomes too hard to contain, and she just hollers out into the open.

"God-damn it where the hell is everyone!" She bellows "I fall asleep for a second and when I wake up everyone's gone!" she waits for a second to see if anyone, anything replies, but unfortunately all that is heard is animals fleeing in fear of her voice. After about ten seconds of nothing, she sighs and continues along her way for about fifty paces, until she hears shuffling from behind her, and the vibrations tell her that it is a human's foot. She quickly launches a well-sized chunk of rock in that direction, but all she hears is the hard crunch of wood, so she waits till the next sound it makes. But the next thing she hears isn't a footfall or a hand slapping against a tree, but a man's voice no more than thirty paces away.

"Whoa, whoa, chi-"but he got no farther than that as a another well sized rock was sent hurtling in his direction, but again, no sound of rock against flesh, just more crunching wood and rustling leaves. This worries Toph as this man seems to be able to move without any sound at all, which renders her at a major disadvantage here. She waits until he speaks again, but instead of a voice she hears a loud acoustic sound, but instead it sounds different than last night, it sounds more mechanical. Now she hears footfalls, only one pair of feet, which relieves her greatly as she can now continue with the attack without anything else to worry about. She waits until the footfalls are close enough for a no-miss strike, and she stomps her feet on the ground, but nothing happens, which both angers her and frightens her, she cannot earth bend, then she hears a voice.

"As I was going to say, chill out yo, I'm just here to rock-out, but not the kind you were thinking of." he Jokes, smirking all the while, which simply angers her all the more.

"Enough of your crappy jokes, what the hell did you do to my earth bending?" she questions as she continues stomping on the ground, wondering whether to run from this strange man, or continue in this futile effort to earth bend. Although something tells her that both would be just as equally futile, as she doesn't need eyesight to feel this power emanating from him, which makes her think why she couldn't sense this power before.

The vibrations say that his face is contorted in confusion and he answers "Uh, earth bending, oh yeah, that thing. Oh, I simply nullified by countering your energy with my energy by sending my energy through the sound waves and into you, all thanks to this little buddy right here I'm carrying on me." And with that he points toward the instrument he has strapped around his shoulder, although it is something Toph has never heard of an instrument quite like this.

In Toph's wonder and confusion the man breaks her concentration and speaks "Oh yeah I forgot, you probably can't "see" what this instrument looks like without some "noise" from It." with that a loud noise emanated from it and the picture became much clearer in her head. It looked like something a bard would use, except it was longer and lacked the hole in the middle where the strings went over, it actually look more like an axe than anything else. Realizing that it looked like an axe and the fact that he knew how she "see's" the world, she quickly went back into stance, as she had also forgotten the power this man had emanated earlier.

He spoke again "Oh, come on, I'd have thought you'd realize that trying to fight me is pointless, but I understand, knowing how your vision works and the fact that my instrument looks like weapon and such." he paused for a second, and then the atmosphere changed from a slight tense in the air, to a very happy and giddy. With this quick change of atmosphere, she nearly fell over in surprise, quickly recovering her balance; she realized that if he could change the air around himself so quickly, there truly is no point in fighting him.

Even in her obvious confusion, his actions seem to imply complete ignorance of that, and then in a tone full of joy, he said "Yes, now I finally have an the chance to use this on someone, it's been a while since I've truly used this"

Unsure of whether his tone suggests something ominous, or whether it really was as good as he made whatever it was out to be, she questions "Now, what exactly is do you plan on doing to me, cause if I'm gonna die, I might want to know what killed me, seeing as fighting you is a fruitless effort."

She hears him sigh and replies "why is death the first thing you think of when all goes to shit, I mean I haven't done anything, besides take away your earth bending powers, temporarily, and that was because you were firing off massive chunks of rock at me, now chill and you'll see what I'm doing. Anyways, you're not in much of position to do anything."

As he finishes speaking, he immediately starts playing this bard-like instrument and it sounds exactly like the acoustic sound they heard the other night. But instead of just the acoustic sound, she hears two others like it in the background, one deeper than the other and one more mechanical, no not mechanical, electric is more correct. It is then she hears something like drums also in the mix, and finally he starts to sing.

_Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,  
Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you._

At the end of this verse, Toph realizes that the air around them is swirling with power forming around this man, getting stronger and stronger as the song goes on.

_Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
And I'm wondering what it is I should do,  
It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,  
Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place,  
Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you._

The air around starts swirling faster and faster, and all the energy in the air started to go towards the instrument he is playing, making it glow with a light green tinge.

_Trying to make some sense of it all,  
But I can see that it makes no sense at all,  
Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor,  
'Cause I don't think that I can take anymore  
Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you_

Forgetting about the surrounding air, that last verse made her laugh pretty hard and it was only now that she realized that the song was giving a strong feeling that effected more than the air around them, but she didn't know what.

_Well you started out with nothing,  
And you're proud that you're a self made man,  
And your friends, they all come crawlin,  
Slap you on the back and say,  
Please... Please..._

_Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,  
Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,__  
__Stuck in the middle with you,__  
__Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
Stuck in the middle with you._

On that final verse and the final note, all that energy stored in that instrument shot out at incredible speed and flew straight into Toph and all of a sudden she was completely immobilized, frozen on spot. Sudden fear and anger rushed into her and she tried to will herself out of this state, to little effect, as all she could manage was talking.

"Hey, get me outta this, or I swear I will… do something horrible to you" in an attempt to mock her opponent into freeing her, which only induced this response.

He chuckled lightly and smiled "uh, no, but what is going to happen is we're going to go on a little adventure and your gonna learn a little something about rock'n'roll, something you just heard no more than 2 seconds ago, so suck it up and enjoy the music, but first lets go find a slightly more open space."

As he started off in the other direction, she found herself moving in the same direction, and not voluntarily either, although by now she has realized that fighting it is useless, as this is obviously power greater than most, maybe even stronger than the fire lord. As she pondered thoughts like such, time simply flew by and she found herself on a large field of grass, with this strange rock'n'roll man.

"So, what do we do now, Mr. Musician." she mocked, expecting some sort of Soka like reaction, but instead got a simple shrug.

"Well, now, you do nothing but let the music take you on a journey, and I simply play the music that will take you on that journey." He flatly replied. "I know that you can't exactly see the air above you, but the stars and the moon are out, make that image and keep it in your head, it should help with this song. Oh and don't worry about any strange beam of light shooting out at you, this song should effect you much more passively."

As he begins playing, Toph find herself on her back and with the image of the stars and moon well fixed her mind, and again she hears more than just one instrument being played, but the sound seems to be coming from nowhere. The few seconds of playing she finds herself relaxing more and more as it goes on, until she is absolutely calm and at peace, and then he starts to sing again.

_Take a little dope  
and walk out in the air  
The stars are all connected to the brain._

As soon as this line is over, she suddenly feels light headed and extremely happy for some known reason, but also very tired and nearly passes out from it, but the music keeps her going.

_Find me a woman and lay down on the ground,  
Her pleasure comes falling down like rain,_

When this finishes, she is overcome with a fire-like passion and pleasure, although it quickly subsides.

_Get myself a car, I feel power as I fly,  
Oh now I'm really in control,  
It all looks fine to the naked eye,  
But it don't really happen that way at all,  
Don't happen that way at all_

Toph begins to feel so many emotions flow into her, that she simply stops trying to figure out what each emotion is and simply lets the song flow through her and let her emotions just take over.

_You sign your own name and I sign mine,  
They're both the same but we still get separate rooms,  
You can cover up your guts but when you cover up your nuts,  
You're admitting that there must be something wrong,  
Press any button and milk and honey flows,  
The world begins behind your neighbor's wall,  
It all looks fine to the naked eye,  
But it don't really happen that way at all,  
Nah nah no, don't happen that way at all._

You hold the gun and I hold the wound,  
And we stand looking in each other's eyes,  
Both think we know what's right,  
Both know we know what's wrong,  
We tell ourselves so many many many lies,  
We're not pawns in any game, we're not tools of bigger men,  
There's only one who can really move us all,  
It all looks fine to the naked eye,  
But it don't really happen that way at all.

After he finishes his song, and after the emotions have fled, she feels that she can move again and tries to earth bend her way to her feet, unsuccessfully, and instead just gets back onto her feet. She stands for a second unmoving and wonders what this "rock" music really is and what it does, thinking whether it has something to do with bending or energy. No, she knows it has something to do with energy, but what, she could feel plenty of energy off these songs and this man. Then she thinks back to the first and second song and thought about the effect it had on her and then it dawned on her what rock actually is, but she has to clarify with this man about something else first.

After a while she realized that she hadn't heard anything from this man for a while, no shuffling or playing of music for a good minute. When she stomps the ground to send vibrations to see if he is still there, and to her surprise, he's completely gone with the only thing in this place being his instrument lying on the ground. She steps forward to the instrument and sees righting on it, when she goes to it she spots this written on it that said:

_Well, you seem to understand what_

_Rock is all about, so go on_

_Take this magically imbued instrument of_

_AWESOME_

_And spread the word and spread the love_

_From the one, the only, Rock god of _

_AWESOME_

_P.S._

_It's called a guitar_

_:D_

As she finished reading, from seemingly everywhere and nowhere at all, the god's voice returned.

"Now before you say anything, Ima say this first." He announced, "I chose you to go through this ample amount of bullshit, because of all the people in the world, musicians included, you are the most deeply connected to sound, and so by connection, music as well."

Given how grand this statement was, Toph knew this would normally warrant a snappy, better-than-you, comment in reply. She also knew that she had to go through a good amount of bull crap, so the only word she could really muster up was.

"Really"

The god laughed "Nah, I'm just fuckin' with you, I was just bored and you were there, so, ya whatever free guitar. I didn't actually expect you to understand what rock music actually is, especially after like, what, two songs. Well, there ya go; you went through crap and came out better or somethin', uh, Peace."

With that, the gods presence vanished as quickly as it came, leaving Toph to herself, alone in a vast field, with only her anger to comfort her, and she wailed out into the air.

"What the hell was that!"


End file.
